2am Ramblings
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: Alone with ones boat unable to sleep can lead to all sorts of discoveries and decisions. It can even lead to you to do something crazy.


**Disclaimer- **Not mine but I'm allowed to dream.

**A/N-** This came to me after sitting up with my sister all night listening to her talk lolz she inspires so many of my stories its crazy! This has problay been done many times before but I have major writers block and this came to my mind easily so here it is :)

**2am Revlations.**

He would always love Shannon, her and Kelly would always hold that special place in his heart but it had been many years now and he had another chance and this time he didn't want to blow it with her. She may have been the one to leave him but he still knew deep down that on some level he could have done more to get her back, could have read the letter, could have gotten a message to her or even gone after her but he hadn't, instead he had acted like a stubborn child and acted like it didn't matter to him that he didn't need her in his life but that was wrong he had still tracked her career, kept ever article that ever featured her name or her picture there were many scrapbooks filled with her. He smiled to himself knowing how she would scold then tease him if she ever found out that he had done that. After thinking about her constantly through the day he had gotten home and worked on the boat but still no amount of sanding, varnishing or plaining could rid her face, her smile, her voice or the intoxicating scent that was Jenny Shepard from his mind, So that was how he found himself knocking on her door at 2am in the morning shivering from the cold waiting for her to come down and open the door.

He pulled out his cell phone and was about to dial her number to wake her when a very sleepy eyed Jen opened her door warily her gun he could see sitting atop the small table by the door.

Her eyes widened in suprise and she made a attempt to pull down her t shirt over her exposed stomach and her short shorts down to cover more than the small amount of her thighs that they did.

He raised his eyebrows at her and teased "You should come to work like that sometime, It would make Dinozzos day"

She rolled her own eyes "Why are you here Jethro? Its...2am!" She yelped in suprise when she flipped her phone open to check the clock. Her eyes narrowed as she studied him "If you're drunk and here for a booty call or whatever it is that Tony calls it you're out of luck you know" She warned him.

He held his hands up in mock surreneder "I'm not drunk Jen, and I'm not her for a booty call either."

"Then why are you here?" She asked covering her mouth as she yawned

He stepped foward and pulled her into a tight hug closing hie eyes as he breathed in deep her unique scent. He felt her rigid at first but a few seconds later he felt her relax and her small arms snake around his body. After he pulled away she asked "O god Jethro, It isn't one of the team is it?" Her voice full with worry.

He shook his head, "No Jen, Nothings wrong"

"Nothings wrong" She repeated slowly "Then why are you on my doorstep hugging me something which you never even intiate with Abby or anyone else. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked her reaching and placing a cool palm against his creased forehead.

He closed his eyes briefly loving her touch then snapped them open as he felt her pull her hand away.

"Well you don't have a fever so I can't put this little visit down to you being delirious can I?" She teased shivering from the cold slighty.

He noticed her run her arms up and down her bare shoulders "You're cold Jen" He stated

She rolled her eyes "Thank you for that wonderfuly observant observsation Special Agent Gibbs" She bite back at him

He rose his eyebrows at her without saying a word. She sighed and reached out and wrapped her fingers around his wrist and pulled him over the threshold of her front door and closed the door after him.

"You want a drink Jethro?" She called out to him padding softly down her hallway flicking light switches as she went. He trailed behind her flicking every switch that she flicked on off. They ended up in her study she narrowed her eyes at him "Why are you doing that?" She asked him eyes narrowed at him.

"Cause maybe I like it dark" He told her softly letting his fingers brush hers as she handed him the glass half full with bourbon.

"Maybe I like being able to see more than 2cms in front of my face" She shot back reaching out to flick the light switch back on but his hand shot out and he pulled her wrist back "Don't, Please Jen?" He asked her.

She sighed and pulled her hand back "Ok then tell me why you are here Jethro, You have 2 seconds before I turn a light on" She warned him

They stood squaring off in silence for a minute, He heard her sigh and reach for the switch.

He blurted out sudendly "I love you"

He heard her take a sharp intake of breath and take a step away from him.

"I'm...i'm sorry Jen" He told her scolding himself mentally 'Why did you say that, You know that will push her away' He told himself

"I'm going to leave, I'm sorry Jen. I shouldn't have come" He told her the sadness obivous in his voice.

He turned to leave and was about to cross the threshold from the study into the hallway when her now ice cold fingers wrapped a death grip around his wrist "Don't go, Please?" She said softly.

He felt his heart start to race, Millions of thoughts of maybe this was a good idea after all, Of maybe she will say it back ran through his mind.

"You...you just suprised me Jethro, I was not expecting this to happen at all when I went to sleep last night" She explained softly to him.

He nodded into the darkness knowing that he had been thinking about this for weeks if not months and that he couldn't just tell her he loved her and expect her to give him the answer he wanted.

Silence settled over them both untill she broke it "Why tonight?" She asked him

"I...I don't really know Jen, I got home and I couldn't stop thinking about you, No matter what I did I couldn't get you out of my mind no matter what I did, and then I knew the only way was to come and tell you"

He started to fidget with his hands wishing that she would say something, say anything the silence was killing him. He hadn't felt this nervous since he had asked Shannon to marry him.

Sudendly he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Jen wrap her arms around his neck and press her lips against his, He slid one arm around her waist pressing her against him even more and twisted his other hand through her hair glad that it was soft and long once again.

When they both pulled away needing to breathe they rested their noses against each other and she whispered "Just so you know I love you to"

He started to laugh and she started to. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him "Yea, I noticed Jen" He teased her

She yawned again and reached for her phone "Argh, I have to be up in 4 hours" She moaned

"Better go to bed then" He told her

She turned to look at him "Since you're allready here and have to be up in 4 hours to you could stay you know" She offered half serious half teasing. Giving him one of her classic smirks.

He nodded "I could live with that" He teased back

She linked her fingers through his and pulled him up the stairs to her bedroom.

**The End.**

Reviews would be awesome :)


End file.
